


Remus' Booty

by NeonDomino



Series: The A-Z of WolfStar AUs [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, O for Overboard!AU, Pirate!Remus, PirateCaptain!James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thrown overboard from the boat he had been on, Sirius hadn't expected to be saved by such a handsome pirate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remus' Booty

Sirius Black clung to a barrel that had been knocked overboard in a struggle up on deck. He was certain that it was one of his old crew-mates that had kicked off, knocking the barrel into the water to help him.

Not that it did much good - it didn't help him get back to the ship and save the crew, it didn't offer him food, water, or shelter.

At least it offered him a chance to stay afloat, and Sirius saluted the ship as it sailed away, saying goodbye to the few members of his old crew still aboard.

Sirius found himself adrift in the strange ocean. He wasn't scared of water, and knew he was a strong swimmer. His concern was that he had no clue which way land hailed. His compass was still on board the ship.

He looked carefully around him, ignoring the ship that was sailing away. He had done this all on his own before and survived after all, he would find a way to do again. His eyes slowly moving around him until he had turned in a full circle, proving that there was not a single sight of land to be seen.

If only he had been awake before the ship was attacked, then he would have at least an idea of their bearing before the rogue ship decided to overtake them.

He knew there were two options. The first, to stay where he was. The second; to swim and hope for the best. Maybe he'd find land, maybe he'd find another merchant ship.

Maybe he'd get eaten by a shark.

Well, that was a risk as long as he was in the ocean, swimming or not. He gripped the small barrel and began to swim, pushing the barrel along with him.

After all, he would get tired, and it would be handy to have the barrel to keep him afloat. It was a good thing that it could float, otherwise he would have been screwed quickly.

...oOo...

Sirius was glad that the ocean was calm as he swam. His legs ached, and his hands hurt from gripping the barrel. He hadn't spotted a port as he had hoped, or even the slightest bit of land at all. His eyes were threatening to close, but he kept watching, praying for the tiniest bit of coast in the distance.

He looked around again, feeling sick from the sun burning into his skin as it had for hours. He couldn't drink the seawater, and was gasping for some cold water.

That's when he saw it. A speck in the distance. Sirius wondered if he was hallucinating, but a hallucination was still worth checking out. He stopped clinging to the barrel and began swimming once more, slower than before, ignoring the aches in his legs.

The speck became more, Sirius squinted, hoping it was a boat and as he neared, he realised he was looking at a pirate ship. He considered his options again.

Stay in the water and die, or be eaten as a shark.

Or hope that the pirates weren't like the members of the crew that had overtaken his last ship, throwing him overboard.

Realising that he could die either way, Sirius decided to hope for the best and he began waving towards the ship, hoping that someone saw him.

Finally he heard the shout he had been hoping for.

"Man overboard."

He closed his eyes, the movement of the sea, something he had always found comforting, was now making him sick and making him want to heave. He listened to the shouts that carried across the water. Commands about dropping anchor and such. Sirius clung to the barrel, his body choosing that moment to give up.

...oOo...

Sirius' eyes opened as he hit the deck. He rolled onto his side, choking up water, before trying to get up.

He stumbled to his feet, his vision hazy because of the sun.

"Out there long?" came an amused voice.

"No, just went for a quick swim, I always take my trusty barrel with me," he smartly replied.

"Lupin, remind me again why you insisted we take this stray on board?"

Sirius looked blearily towards the person speaking, noticing someone whispering in his ear.

"Well, you have my first-mate to thank for your rescue. Not a very good pirate, wanting to save people, but I can't say no." Sirius made out messy black hair, but not much else.

"I think he's been in the sun for a long time," came a heavenly voice. "Maybe I should make sure he's not sick?"

"Do what you want, Remus. Personally, I'd get some rope and tie him to the mast for that comment," the captain said. "The rest of you, back to work!"

Sirius looked around at the pirates who were all watching him. They had all come up to the deck to see, some were even looking down from the rigging."

"You heard him, set the sails, on course straight to Tortuga," Remus roared, making Sirius jump.

"Remus, go deal with your haul of booty, I'll handle the ship," James said, winking in his first mate's direction. "Welcome aboard the Marauder, sailor, I'm Captain James Potter."

Remus blushed at James' words, quickly nodding for Sirius to follow him. He led the way to the cabins, pushing one of the doors open and closing it behind Sirius.

"Your name?"

"Sirius Black," Sirius replied.

"I take it by your clothing that you're not a pirate?" Remus asked.

"No," Sirius replied. "Merchant sailor."

"So, how did you end up in the water?" Remus headed to a chest in the corner and began digging through it.

"Upset the wrong people, I have a habit of doing that," Sirius replied.

"Wrong people?"

"Some other pirates - The Knights of Walpurgis," Sirius said.

Remus turned. "You faced them and got away with being thrown overboard?"

Sirius snorted. "I jumped," he said. "The rest of the ship wanted to join them, I've heard about them, I wasn't having any of it. Someone knocked a barrel overboard, so here I am."

"Well, we can just leave you in Tortuga..." Remus began.

"No," Sirius replied softly. "You saved me, and I owe you my life. I'll serve you until my debt is repaid."

"The life of a pirate is -"

"Something I'm willing to take on, if there's space on your ship for me," Sirius interrupted. "I'm no stranger to manual work, I started out as a cabin boy."

Remus nodded his head. He handed Sirius some dry clothes. "I hope these are to your liking," he began, his eyes widening as Sirius began to strip out of his wet clothes in front of him.

He would have left, but Sirius was standing in front of the closed door, so he just watched.

Once Sirius was undressed, he reached for the dry clothes, before looking at Remus' lustful look. He couldn't help but smirk at the pirate, causing Remus to blush and look away.

Were all pirates this adorable?

"You know," Sirius drawled, his gaze moving down Remus' body. "I think I'm going to like it aboard this ship. So... where do I sleep?"

"We can... can find you a b-bed," Remus stuttered, trying to keep his eyes off Sirius' body, and hoping the man would huffy up and dress so he wouldn't be tormented by the perfect sight.

"I'm sure we could," Sirius muttered, looking towards Remus' bed. "This one looks perfect."

"That's my bed," Remus said, knowing he was stating the obvious, but feeling the need to point it out all the same.

"I know," Sirius murmured. "I'm sure there's space for two of us though."

He pulled on the clothes and looked at Remus, looking more like a pirate than the simple merchant that had been in front of him just minutes ago.

"You look sexy in that hat," Sirius offered, winking at him. "Right, I'm ready, what should I do first?" without waiting for an answer, he walked out of the cabin, Remus could only follow him.

He hoped that Sirius meant what he said about sharing the bed.


End file.
